Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus: The End
by Davros the Creator
Summary: A new threat unlike anything the halfbloods have ever faced arises. An empire of tyranny seeks to destroy all remnants of our demigodly friends. Death and destruction ensue, with our heroes fighting tooth and nail for their very survival against the world. But at what cost? Every victory a loss, every loss a tragedy, but will history really repeat itself again?
1. Forward

I would like to begin by thanking you for reading this. It really means a lot that anyone at all would take time out of their day to read my little passion project.

Disclaimer!: If you are overly sensitive to death, gore, elements of torture, and some political and religious commentary, feel free not to read. I find that I'm justified in the opinions and stances expressed herein. That said, if I do get something horribly wrong in a chapter or you feel something was a little too "on the nose", I'm very open and welcome to criticism and suggestions. That said, major plot points and story elements are somewhat non-negotiable.

This is also not a direct cut on Christianity or you followers of Christ and YHWH. I myself am Pagan Kemetic, but the elements of the story relating to what is possibly your religious views are in no way meant to directly demean and belittle.

That said, a major theme in the PJO and HOO and all of Uncle Rick's series is that history repeats itself. Pagans were all but wiped off the board when Christianity went public, and this is just a fic that tries to ride that out with tying everything together.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The day was colder than normal for Camp Half Blood, skies overcast and a chilling breeze which floated around the camp like some unwanted ghost. Everyone around him seemed off and nervous, and Percy couldn't say he was much different. Training was a little less uncomfortable with the cool contrast of the breeze to the lava assisting in his endurance. Jason was nowhere to be found, and the same could be said for most of his other friends. "Annabeth!" he called seeing his blonde girlfriend walking hastily towards the Big House. "Annabeth wait up!" with a brief jog Percy caught up, "Where are you headed to, and have you see Jason and the others?" Her expression was grim and anxious, "I think they're all at the Big House, that's where I'm headed… Chiron called most of the head counselors there because of the election." "Oh, well… I'll come with you I guess."

I took her right hand in my left as we walked up to the big house, the books she was walking with held tighter to her chest with her left to keep them from falling. Not a second passed after stepping onto the porch when Leo opened the front door and ushered us in, "We've been waiting for you two all morning, hurry." The hyperactive teen he'd come to know as Leo Valdez was nothing like the current Leo who was guiding us to the rec room where meetings were held. "Election doesn't look good guys" Leo opened the door to where everyone had crowded around the flat screen television.

"What's up with everyone? We barely even do anything with the mortal world, why does it even matter?" Everyone's eyes turned to Percy in a near instant and then to Chiron. "Percy, the man who is leading the election by far has a very different platform from any of the nation's predecessors. His overly christian agenda has the possibility to deal some serious damage to the gods. Election day is tomorrow, and there's not a lot to stand in his way." The faces which surrounded me looked just as grim as Chiron's tone. "Come on guys, the Gods survived through all those kings in Europe and those witch trials here, I'm sure eight years isn't going to do any-"

"Tonight's special guest, live and in person, the first president in history to have a 60% lead in the entire nation of these United States, Presidential Candidate Joseph Paul!" The host of whatever T.V. show they were watching cut him off. "That guy is the downfall of the Gods?" Percy asked in the most mocking tone. The "SHHHHHHHHH" he was met with was equally surprising and disheartening.

It was your average talk show with some overly-smiley host and some generic city skyline as the backdrop of the set. He stood center stage as this Joseph Paul guy walked out to meet him, smile, and shake hands. After they each took a seat, the interview began.

"So Mr. Paul, how does it feel to be almost unopposed in this election?"

"Honestly George, it feels great knowing that all these fellow christians support me in my effort to take back this _truly_ holy land."

"Now, you often say that on your campaign, can you elaborate as to what you actually mean by that?" The smile had faded to a sly grin as the question flowed out of the host's mouth.

"Well", Joseph Paul made himself a little more comfortable by adjusting his jacket and unbuttoning it. "This nation has had one of the longest christian histories. We were of course founded on our good christian values. But I feel we've neglected God in our lives as of late. We need to take this country back from those who would stomp on the teachings of Christ!"

The live studio audience cheered at his last statement.

"And what do we do with those who aren't christian? The Atheists, Agnostics, Gays, the Satanists, the Wiccans, and those disgusting Pagans?" A chill went up Percy's spine as he finished his question. From the quiet sounds of others, it was clear the feeling was mutual.

"Well…" it was his turn for his smile to turn to a sly and knowing grin, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, won't we?" Winking at the camera before the program was changed to some old cartoon. Gasps from around the room were coupled with eyes which were searching for the person controlling the remote.

Nico was sat in a beanbag chair with Will Solace crouched next to him. His deadpan demeanour reflecting his obvious distaste for the program we'd be watching. Every eye in the room had turned to find the remote held in his outstretched arm pointed at the television. Silence permeated the room, with stares directed towards the pale boy becoming uncomfortable. For the first few seconds his eyes were locked on the black screen, after which he met every other pair in the room with an equally cold and icy stare.

"What?" he broke the silence with an angry exclamation, confused as to why all were staring at him.

"Why'd you do that!" a strong female voice rang out. "Turn it back on!"

It was Piper, who had, up until that point, remained silent at Jason's side.

"Who was it helping? You? Percy? Annabeth? Who?" the bite of Nico's retort silenced the daughter of Aphrodite. "No, it wasn't. That's about all we needed to know, isn't it? Our soon to be president basically just declared war on demigods. It's gross and I didn't need to hear anymore." Will took and gently squeezed Nico's hand in a feeble attempt to calm and comfort the raven haired boy.

The room was unsettled at the claim that the mortal world would soon be at odds directly with theirs. It was Chiron who spoke up to break their morbid contemplation, "We don't know that. Christianity has long sought to wipe us out, and yet here we a-"

"Oh yes, here we are. A rag-tag group of _gifted_ children who don't live past their forties at a magically protected summer camp. Oh yes, we have prevailed!" The snide sarcasm cutting down any optimism Chiron's words could offer.

"This is the first time in american history that a president has outright opposed other religions in a campaign. First time there was an edge towards pagan, towards us." The unease in Annabeth's voice validated Nico's perceived paranoia.

Chiron's lips pursed at the pessimism. "We have endured, in what little capacity we have, for the past several thousand years." The confidence in his voice rung out with a comfort in that fact. "Overzealous christians have long sought to wipe us completely off the face of the globe. But in two thousand years of this attempted genocide, we have always slipped through their grasp as it tightened. I would be surprised if this were any different."

Faces that had previously been darkened by the tone of conversation were brightened that the prospect of survival through this. "But remember, the vast majority of the world is completely ignorant as to our existence. It would take a great deal of "proof" to break through the mist, as we all very well know."

Jason and Percy shared a laugh as their experience with being kept ignorant through godly affairs. "I don't see this meeting going anywhere further. This information is sensitive, and only accessed on a need-to-know basis. Go about your day, nothing has changed" The centaur's word was obviously final in this case, and every counselor knew he was right.

Awkward and sullen shuffles perfectly described the method which the counselors used to leave the big house. Percy was shaken by the declaration of Joseph Paul against him. Feeling his anxiety, Annabeth took Percy's hand while they walked down the small hill the Big House was situated on. They turned to each other, Percy's apprehension diminishing as her head rested on his shoulder. The sounds of someone running up to them broke their contentment. "Hey Perc- oh hi Annabeth, would you mind terribly if I borrowed Percy for some sparring?" It was Jason, and the disappointed look on Annabeth's face told him that in fact she did mind. "Yes actually, I do."

A slightly huffing Jason with a hopeful grin changed instantly to a saddened frown at her comment. "Oh alright" the daughter of Athena said reluctantly with a roll of her steely gray eyes.

"Just not for too long" she finished as she released Percy's hand and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Annabeth! You're the best, I won't rough him up too bad."

"Oh I'd like to see you try Grace"

As if the previous conversation about their possible impending doom never happened, the pair ex-praetors almost giddily sprinted to the sparring arena.

In classical history, the xiphos gave way to the gladius, which in turn evolved into the swords of the medieval era. Hence the expectation of fighters using a greek xiphos against that of a roman gladius would be for the gladius to have the overwhelming advantage. Years and decades of engineering a sword from the xiphos could only yield a superior product, right? In group formation, maybe. It was more compact and better suited for stabbing in the gaps of its owner's shield wall into the opponent's, but in a one on one fight without shields, this was quite the contrary.

Jason was quite aware of the almost non existent parrying ability of his sword, and well aware of Percy's fineness in parrying. In single combat, there were few who could hope to match the flurry of slashes and unorthodox strikes and parries. Against anyone besides Jason, it was just a matter of time before Percy could unarm and defeat his opponent. The only way to combat this was to not use the same tactics the son of Poseidon used. Jason was a very experienced dualist, rigorous training of the fighting style of rome had been drilled into his head to be more natural than instinct. Where Percy excelled in spur of the moment decisions on which cut and parry to use when, Jason stuck to his training. Stuck to the blocking and stabbing motions he'd repeated time and time again.

This strategy worked for some time, the beads of sweat and slowing of attacks become apparent in Percy as the battle ensued. A glance to the sea green eyes before him held a look of contemplation, as if trying to create a strategy that could outwit the staunch defence of the taller boy. Now was the time for Jason to press an offence. The quickened pace of the Roman's attack threw the Greek's focus off. Clumsy parries and half thought out blocks were thrown in between them to slow Jason's advance. Fear and bewilderment filled those sea green eyes now, until the xiphos landed and expertly deflected the gladius. Such force parried into the move that Jason was set off balance by it, letting Percy close the gap. A well placed sword tip and a flick of the wrist later, and Jason was unarmed.

The blonde raised his arms in defeat, laughing in between his labored breaths. Percy's arm was tired, and the blade point which was currently directed at the center of Jason's chest wobbled ever so slightly from the fatigue. Dropping his arm and sword to his side, Percy shared in Jason's laugh. "Grace, you know you had me on the ropes for a good minute there."

"Yeah, but I had no idea you could recover so quickly from that. I'm not even sure it was your parry that confused me, so much as your recovery."

"Thanks, but really, if you hadn't decided to change your strategy mid battle, you would have worn me down."

"Oh I'm not sure, you were testing how long I could effectively hope to block your attacks."

Their eyes locked in admiration of each other, both easily the best at the camp. "Cut the bromance! You're both pretty!" someone called from the sidelines. Their sparring sessions were few and far between with their days mostly being filled with training the younger campers to fight as they did. When they did spar, it was rare to not draw in a crowd. Percy and Jason alone drew their own crowds sparring against campers of lesser skill, but the sessions of the two best duelists was always something to behold.

Sweaty and a little tired, Percy capped riptide and Jason tossed his gladius near the weapon stock used for sparring. As they began to go their separate ways, Jason stopped Percy. "Hey, bro. You uh, would you mind going on a little walk with me?"

The question came off a little awkward and stifled, the puzzled look on Percy's face reflecting that. "Sure man, just lead the way." His trust in Jason didn't falter though, a person goes through life long enough to know when the situation is just a little weird for something to be said.

"Thanks, I just, that came off a little…"

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't mention it."

They walked close together around the arena and into the north woods. The silence and tranquility of their surroundings penetrated them as their heart rates slowed and their minds eased.

"Peaceful out here." Percy noted while absently looking up into the canopy.

"Yeah…"

"So why'd you call me out here sparky, here to confess your not so bro feelings for your one and only bro?"

This brought a laugh from Jason, who was visibly anxious and deep in thought. "No, nothing like that. It's just… With Joseph Paul in the lead for President elect, this could change everything. I mean, we'd be illegal. Like physically _illegal_."

"Yeah, but you have to know that he can't just do whatever he wants. There's a system in place. We were praetors once ya' know. There was all that senate bullshit, and where we could just do what we wanted for the greater good, he can't. It's like… too big for that stuff to happen."

"What about his campaign promises though. I know it goes against the constitution and stuff, but there's a lot of people that seem to agree with him. Or if not…" Jason looked to his left and away from Percy.

"If not what?" Percy was at a bit of a loss as to what he was talking about.

"What if it's God's plan, man. Like _Capital G_ God. The Judeo-Christian God or YHWH or whatever. What if it's his will that Paul is leading the race like he is?" The concern and conflict in Jason's eyes when he met Percy's shook him. Like Jason was at odds with himself.

"You know, I've fought a lot of things. _We've_ fought a lot of things. Been helped by gods and monsters a like. Been attacked by gods and monsters alike. I can honestly say that I don't believe that that _YHWH_ guy is real. World has tried to end on us how many times?" Percy was more upbeat in his question in an attempt to cheer his best friend up.

"Come on Grace, how many?"

"At least twice since we've been alive…" a small smile was creeping its way into the edges of Jason's lips.

"Hell, with the Giant's they really wanted to wipe out all of the people on Earth. All of them. And how many times did some angel descend from the heavens to help us _smite_ those who threaten the world? The only time I remember anything like that was at the hoover dam when two statues of angels helped me out. Only time."

"I guess you have a point. But then shouldn't the gods be trying to stop this Joseph Paul guy? He sounds pretty serious about taking us out."

"Joseph Paul doesn't even know we exist. And let's say he did." Percy stopped and turned so his entire body faced Jason. "Who would believe him? Hmm? Who would believe that a bunch of demigods go to a summer camp where they're trained to fight monsters? In New York."

"Ok, you've made your point." The last rhetorical coaxed a giggle from the son of Jupiter.

"It's getting a little late. We should probably start heading back."

Confident that he'd lifted Jason's spirits and made him a little more confident in Joseph Paul's lack of power to wipe out the demigods, he and Jason walked leisurely side by side to arrive back about half an hour before dinner was to start.

"I'm going to take a shower" they both said at once, then laughed as they walked to the showers together as well.

The stalls they chose were set far enough apart that it wasn't weird, but that they could still maintain a conversation. The hot water felt good for both, relaxing the tensed muscles and washing away some of the stress. Of course water always did amazing things for Percy, and they left the shower stall feeling much better than after they'd left the Big House that afternoon.

Dinner blew most of their time. With the few exceptions that Percy or Jason would decide that they didn't have to sit at _their_ tables, it was always boring. Tonight was boring still, but the heads of the cabins gave off an air of anxiety despite their best efforts to maintain a cheerful demeanor of "nothing is wrong, why would anything be wrong. Please pay no attention to the current political situation." Percy almost laughed aloud at his own thoughts, but after his offerings he decided to just eat his dinner and wait for his friends to finish. After dinner, Chiron gave a speech to the message of "We will persist through adversity as we have for forever" or some BS like that. It just drew and eye roll from Percy. It ended with him asking the heads of the cabins back to the big house, which Percy guessed was to see if Joseph Paul would actually win the presidency.

Back in the rec room, they all took a seat as they turned on the news. States started to light up as blue or red depending on who won them. Red, Blue, Blue, Blue, Red, Blue, Blue… etc. Percy and Annabeth held hands tightly, Percy had never been more unhappy to see blue in his life. A grand total of four states were red. With all the votes tallied, Joseph John Paul has been elected as president of the United States of America. Annabeth sobbed quietly at my side, Nico was pressed against Will, Piper was being held by Jason, both of which were dumbfounded. Chiron broke the silence, "I want everyone to go back to their cabins. Get some sleep. I… we'll talk in the morning after the inaugural address. I've a feeling… some changes are going to be needed in the coming months."

Just like that, everyone funneled out into the crisp and cooling night. Dread. Anxiety. It permeated the air and left Percy's lungs feeling sore. Even inside his cabin the dread found a way to creep in amongst the sea air. But Percy did get in his bed and do as Chiron told him. He'd get some rest, they'd figure it all out in the morning.


	3. Chapter 2: This Morning on Fox: Miracles

The sound of Percy's door being practically broken down pulled him from his slumber. A very drowsy and lethargic Percy opened the door to his group of friends somewhat angrily huddled around his entryway. Before any of them could speak, Percy had shut the door and walked over to his dresser to throw some clothes on. Outside of his door, Jason and Annabeth stood slack jawed while Piper and Nico giggled at their reactions to being shut out. A few minutes later and Percy was walking out of the door and into Jason due to his barely open eyes.

"Annabeth, you've really gotten taller"

The back of the daughter of Athena's hand hit the back of Percy's head before going to his arm to drag him in the direction of the Big House. "Come on Seaweed Brain."

The walk from the cabins to the Big house was a decently short one, though the uphill slope made the half asleep Percy stumble slightly. Not going unnoticed by his girlfriend, Annabeth became more than a little agitated being the only driving force of him up the hill. By the time they reached the porch of the Big House, Chiron was waiting at the door for the heads of the cabins to come in. "Quickly, quickly now. It's soon to start." Chiron ushered the group of teens from the porch into the rec room as quickly as possible, the TV already on FOX News.

"Fox News? Really Chiron? You couldn't have chosen a less biased source?" Nico protested as he took the beanbag chair he always did. Will crouched next to him, holding his hand and leaning against the chair.

"I figured it would be best to see the worst they have to offer. Everyone there has really drunk the kool aid when it comes to Joseph Paul."

"Shhhh, it's starting!" Leo cried, basically jumping in his chair. Fingers in his mouth, it looked like he'd been chewing his nails for the past several hours.

"Good Morning my fellow Christian Americans! And what a lovely November Morning it is! After the triumphant and historical victory of Joseph Paul last night, I think we're all excited to hear our new President's first words as he's sworn in." The female news caster began with a larger than life smile.

"That's right Jade, only Warren Harding has ever come close to this margin of victory. But that was a 26.17%, this was a 80% victory margin! It's quite evident from the election that a vast majority of americans support this man in his crusade to take America back into its golden age! But let's cut to the Capitol building where the address is about to start!"

The scene changed to the stage and podium set up in front of the marble building. A selected cabinet sat around him while Joseph Paul himself wore a smile and carried some meaningless conversations among them. An enormous crowd had gathered around stage, the helicopter cam not being able to quite get all the people in the shot without going so far that the stage was no longer in view.

Everyone quieted. The lincoln bible was presented and his right hand placed over it. As far as Percy was concerned, it seemed that what he was saying was the same that every other president he'd seen elected. "... the Constitution of the United States." Joseph paul finished triumphantly, his last inflection causing the crowd to cheer and erupt in a roar of applause. As he walked over to the podium, the cheers and applause died down. "My fellow Americans…"

"I have a bad feeling about this" Leo spoke in between his nail biting. Curt nods were shared by all others in the room.

"My _christian_ Americans. I think we can all agree that there is something very wrong with this country. With some of the people, if they can be called that, in this country. But I feel that it is by the almighty God that I have been elected president. A little angel has been guiding my every movement up until this point, and I more than intend to prove the providence that has led to this most auspicious occasion. Armaros, as he has told me his name, has given me the task of performing miracles on earth to prove this."

Jason's big head partly blocked the screen from Percy. The statement just uttered by Joseph Paul peaked his interest, causing him to move for better viewing.

"Tried and true, I'll begin by turning water into wine. I have a panel of scientists waiting on the side. They've verified that this is pure, distilled water. But with a touch of my…"

"This is not good. This is very not good. He's going to convince the public that he's some kind of… Christ reborn or something" Annabeth was almost frantic in her worrying

In that time, the freestanding glass container of water had miraculously turned a deep red. The scientists looked dumbfounded as they took out their instruments. The crowd was going wild at this. Many kneeling, some with their arms outstretched to Joseph Paul as one would with the Pope, some screaming in ecstasy, others crying in joy, it was madness. "These biologists will tell you that this oak staff is just that. There's been no modifications to it or anything special done with it, but like Moses, this staff will become a serpent."

With two hands he gripped the staff and raised it as if offering it to God and his angels. In one hand, he brought it down so its end hit the stage floor. Slowly, from bottom to top, the staff began to move. It's end tapered more to a point and writhed, the movement traveling up the staff. Past his hand, the tip became a snake's head which hissed at the crowd. Gracefully, he took the snake in two hands and turned to direct the serpent to slither towards the biologists.

"Does any doubt my choosing? My divine right?"

The crowd erupted again, in cheers of praise and some of fear. "We must now discuss the most dangerous threat among us. Before the spread of Christ's teachings, there were other gods. The old gods. Of Greece especially. The tails of antiquity are true my fellow christians. So true that even today, these demigods exist among us!"

Chiron was moving in place, anxiously swaying. "He's not going to…", "How could he know about us?" rang in fearful whispers through the room. "A camp in Long Island Sound is run to host these parasites of civilization."

"Chiron we're going to have to move! Mobilize or some-"

"It is here that these demigods train to overthrow us. As assassins. As warriors for their old and heretic gods. These False Gods! I ask you, my fellow Americans, my fellow Christians, are we going to let them persist and leech from our good Christian Country?"

"NO!" the crowd screamed together.

"Then I ask every God fearing christian to go forth and destroy this stronghold of demigods. GO! And bring ruin unto Camp Halfblood!"

The T.V. switched off. Chiron and not Nico this time. "Move, ready the campers. Someone get word out to Camp Jupiter, we need to use the Labyrinth technology we've been developing to evacuate, now. Ready everyone for war, we must fight!"

Percy was finally fully awake. Even still, everything seemed to move around him in slow motion. To the armory, that was where he needed to go first. Campers were already informed by the time Percy had come down the hill, running everywhere with some crying and some so stoic and fierce it frightened Percy. Athena Cabin already had a table out with a map of the Camp and talking about fortifications with Ares cabin. The forges were being fed with enough charcoal to compete with the sun. When he arrived at the armory it was simple putting on his hoplite armor, and holstering Riptide in a sheath as a sword instead of in his pocket as a pen. Then he noticed Jason standing in the back of the armory completely zoned out. "Aye Sparky!" The blonde came out of his daze, looking confused as to what he was doing there. Seeing his vambraces half put on, he continued where he left off before exiting the armory with Percy. Chiron was in full armor and shouting orders to Hephaestus cabin and Hecate cabin to start work on the wall around the labyrinth.

Shields were being passed out as well as those who didn't have a weapon of their own. Before he could even realize the weight of what was going on, two hours had passed. Somewhere along the line Piper had grabbed Jason, but Percy was left standing there in a daze. Spotting Annabeth as she walked away from the strategy table, Percy started to walk towards her when the sky rippled.

 _That's odd_ , thought Percy, _the sky normally doesn't do anything like that_. Then it rippled again. Everyone around him carting stone and mortar to Zeus' fist stopped. It was in slight intervals that it came. "Piper!" Percy yelled in the newfound silence. "Percy?" Percy was already running, but changed direction to find Piper. "Your dagger!" Piper looked at him like he was an idiot. "No, I mean look at your dagger! What's causing that?"

"Oh! Right!" In one motion it was unsheathed and she was gazing into the flat of the blade. "Everything is… I can't see anything. It's clouded."

"Give it here!" she handed the blade to Percy. He closed his eyes and focused on what he needed to see, then looked into Katoptris. The flat of the blade shifted to show a mass of people had gathering at the edge of the shield protecting Camp Halfblood. "This!" Percy shoved the blade back to Piper. "Take that to Chiron. We're under attack!"  
_

Yes, I'm very aware that the inauguration does not happen for months after the election. I'm playing fast and loose with the american legal system if you couldn't tell.


	4. Chapter 3: Big Shield, Small Wall

Piper dashed through hurrying demigods to the bronze coated centaur. Almost without words she tossed the dagger up to the immortal's hands. "Look!"

Chrions eyes inspected the dagger, his first expressions showing a curiosity in why he'd been given the strange blade. Second expressions changed when gazing into its flat and seeing the mob of people at the west side of the camp. "We must move to fortify the wall."

Just like that he was off galloping to issue orders and direct the demigods. Piper followed the crowd through the woods to Zeus' fist and the entrance to the Labyrinth. Two Praetorian guards stood at either side of Daedalus' masterpiece. Walking through the small doorway that had been made in the decently thick walls. While every camper was putting mortar into the spaces between the cobbles or stacking the wall thicker and taller, Hecate cabin feverishly chiseled and painted on runes, sigils, and words of strength in a desperate attempt to help the structure hold against the soon to be upon them forces of man.

Jason was nowhere to be found, piper's thoughts sank as she clutched her dagger to her chest, only to be stopped by the cuirass of her armor. She spotted Will carting armfuls of medical supplies into the newly constructed bailey. "Will! Oh Gods, where is Jason? Have you seen the others?"

"Oh, Piper. No I haven't seen Jason or the others aside from Nico, but he just went to New Rome to help on their end of the Labyrinth." Will blinked still coming out of his tunnel vision.

"Alright, thanks I guess."

Piper did her best to charmspeak those around her into believing that _No, you're not tired. You're so invigorated that you feel you can work harder and faster!_ The sky continued to ripple and shake. Looking into the flat, Piper could see that this was the people running into the shield and being disintegrated into golden dust. Trees from their surroundings had been chopped down into enormous battering rams and were crashing into the barrier. Maybe a little over a hundred campers surrounded her, their pace picking up and the wall raising from just 7 to 10 feet in an hour. Piper was checking Katoptris every few minutes to see the still massing force. _It's not going to hold… it won't be enough_ kept running through her head, the sheer numbers of men and women assaulting the barrier sending shivers down her back. "Piper."

Her arm shot out with blade in hand ready to cut down the malevolent force which called her name. Spinning around, she found that this malevolent force which was soon to destroy here was nothing more than her boyfriend.

"Jason!" She threw herself around the son of Jupiter. "Oh Gods am I glad to see you!"

"Hey there, hey it's ok. I'm right here. What's the matter?"

The sky blue eyes that met her own radiated comfort and strength, which washed away her need for him and reminded her that he'd just scared her. "First, don't scare me." she started by giving him a hard slap to his arm. "And the barrier shield thing is under attack… I told Chiron, but… I'm really not sure how long it will hold." She separated herself from the loving boy to gaze into Katoptris.

"It's ok Pipes, Nico is working with the scientists in New Rome to establish a secure connection so we don't have to go one at a time or something like that. We'll be able to evacuate in time."

"But what if we can't! This wall is great and all, but I don't think this will hold them like at all!"

"Chiron thought of that. Percy and I have been helping the nymphs to rig the entire camp with traps and stuff. They're going to have a pretty hard time even finding this place… hopefully. They'll get to the main area and have to look for us from there. We're going to be alright Pipes."

Piper could feel the tears welling in her eyes, the hopelessness of what's happening weighing on her heart, and the urgency of leaving the camp as soon as physically possible. "I love you Jason."

Jason laughed at the emotion put into her statement. "I know you do. I love you too." He held her hand, caressing the back with his thumb, "But we're not going to die today. Not a chance, so there's no need to give me that mushy goodbye." Piper giggled at that as the first and only tear streamed down her face.

"Let's go find Chiron, there's still some stuff to be done." Jason said as he took Piper's hand land led her towards the gatehouse.

Half of the cabins and the arena had been dismantled for the stone needed for the wall. Cots were being made feverishly and carted off to Zeus' fist. The children of Demeter were moving food supplies with Pollux. Half of Ares cabin was moving the weapon and armor stocks that hadn't already been passed out to the campers to Zeus' fist, while the other half were working with Athena cabin to create huge barrels full of greek fire and some conventional explosives.

Chiron trotted around making sure that everyone was working or doing something productive, the shield's ripples were becoming more audible, and Piper and Jason doubted if even he knew how long it would last against a force that size. "Chiron!" Piper and Jason yelled in somewhat harmony.

After pinpointing the source of the noise, the Centaur cantered over, "Piper, Jason!" "What can we do to help?" Jason asked for the both of them.

"Try to boost Morale, the wall is basically finished. We're just waiting for the Labyrinth connection to be safe to evacu-"

The ground shook like the earthquakes she knew from L.A. Suddenly Piper was on the ground, a deep and piercing explosion rang out. Getting to her knees, her eyes met Jason's. He ran over to her, trying to say something and helping her to her feet. It was all too loud, Jason's lips moved but now her ears were just ringing, no other sound coming in. Then Piper looked up. Half of the sky was the gray blue hue of the real sky, the other half like burning paper. Slowly burning out, the ember like wisps of whatever bazed above fell slowly towards them. Piper extended her dagger and caught a piece, ethereal and weightless it burned out on the knife tip.

It hit Piper like a brick wall. The realization of what this burning material was lit Jason's face and Chiron's at the same time. The shield around Camp Halfblood had failed. In a voice that cut through even the ringing in Piper's ears, Chiron called out, "To the Labyrinth! Now!"

The Christians were coming. Piper could feel it. Soon they'd be overwhelmed, soon they'd be surrounded and the only President would be able to decide what to do with them. That is, if the mob didn't kill them first. Run. The only word that kept Piper moving with the herd of demigods moving quickly towards Zeus' Fist, through the small gate, and waiting in the bailey for the Labyrinth to work. More explosions rang out. Some kid from Athena Cabin was talking about how that was probably the greek fire mines they set.

Jason. She's lost Jason in the herd, in the gap, in the bailey. The Gates had been shut, locked and barricaded. Some Hecate Cabin kid told her that maybe fifty kids went to make a last stand until the connection was made. He would be out there if he had the choice. Stupid hero. Always had to be a hero, and he was going to be a martyr now. Percy would be with him, they're inseparable in combat. He's not going to die. He can't.

Of all the people she searched for, of her friends, Annabeth was the only one she was able to find. The strategy table was crowded, the Athena and Ares kids who weren't on the other side of that wall were shouting and pointing at the map. Walking over, the map moved and changed color by itself. A red cloud seemed to be slowly approaching the center, a center that was incredibly smaller than the cloud.

Charmspeaking ever so softly, " _Calm down, a mind calm is better than a chaotic one."_ The arguments about tactical movements subdued, becoming more concise and useful. Something clicked in Annabeth that they'd been charmed. "Piper!" Annabeth quickly spun around and embraced piper, beginning to sob and speak incomprehensibly into her shoulder.

"Annabeth? Annabeth what's wrong?"

A freshly reddened face with golden hair and grey eyes rose to look the daughter of Aphrodite in the eye. "Percy. He went outside to fight the mob and buy us more time. He's going to be alright, right?"

The daughter of Athena was looking to Piper for support. "I think Jason is out there too, those two are undefeatable right? They'll be fine, we'll be fine."

"Percy said he loved me before he left, it wasn't like a promise though. It was like he was saying goodbye."

Piper felt a pang in her chest, she didn't even get to say goodbye to Jason. "They're going to be o-"

The first shots that Piper heard when the Greek Fire mines stopped were small caliber, almost like firecrackers. Handguns, probably grabbed quickly from their secret drawers when the Christians were mobilizing. The ricochets were what drew the demigod's attention though. At least the armor and shields seemed to be doing something.

While a bloody battle waged just outside the fortified stone walls, Piper found herself at the back side of Zeus' fist. Just opposite of the Labyrinth's entrance. Their only hope was to get the magical connection at the two entrances to the camps from the Labyrinth to work. To evacuate and dynamite the whole thing so the Christians couldn't pursue. Crouching down and laying her back on the boulders, Piper began to pray to the Gods to save them.  
_

I do know that Clarisse tried to blow up the Labyrinth, but here it's a lot more explosives... enough to really injure the labyrinth.


End file.
